


Consequences

by Myriamele_Stratton



Series: Always Love [5]
Category: EXO (Band), EXO - Xiumin
Genre: A little bit of explicit sex/language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriamele_Stratton/pseuds/Myriamele_Stratton
Summary: What happens when you do something you've been told not to do? Miri finds out.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Female Character
Series: Always Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151090





	1. Irresponsible and ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and it is my own, please don't steal it.

"Shit..." Mirielle whispered to herself as she surveyed the mess she'd accidentally made. "Minseok is going to kill me..." She was standing in his home office staring at his laptop screen, which was proudly displaying the Windows 'blue screen of death'. Because she'd wanted to do some web shopping and her laptop battery was drained (because she always forgot to charge it). Granted, the web shopping had been for Christmas presents for Minseok and their friends, as it was only a month away, and she hadn't had the chance to get to the mall yet, but... he'd been working on a presentation for an important potential client for a couple of weeks, and now... well... "Shit." 

She knew it was possible to reboot, and the laptop would hopefully restart successfully. Still, she also knew she would have to run a diagnostic for viruses or malware, which she might have inadvertently downloaded while searching for gifts. Unfortunately, Minseok had told her he would be gone thirty minutes, and he was due home in five, which wouldn't give her the time to restart the computer, then run the diagnostics. And, of course, that was also provided the error didn't reoccur... and if it did, she was really dead. 

"Well, hm... maybe if I shut the laptop down and go to the kitchen to start making dinner, it will be okay when he comes back and turns it on... and if not, then he won't know it was me who fucked it up, to begin with... hopefully... shit... I'm going to be in so much trouble if he figures it out..." Miri hurriedly turned off the laptop, then left the office for the kitchen, where she started searching for the ingredients for some of Minseok's favorite dishes. "Maybe if I butter him up with his favorite food, he won't be too mad..." 

A few minutes later, Minseok came in the front door. "Miri-ah, I'm back!" 

"I'm in the kitchen, Seokie-ah!" Miri replied, wincing when her voice trembled and hoping he hadn't noticed. 

"Look, I found some winter flowers, aren't they pretty?" Minseok said he walked into the kitchen after having removed his outerwear and boots in the front foyer. 

Miri smiled as she gazed at the pretty bouquet, nodding her head as she opened a cupboard to take out a vase to place them in. "They're lovely, thank you!" 

Minseok raised an eyebrow, and Miri just about dropped the vase, afraid of what he was going to say, but his words made her giggle. "Who said these were for you? I bought them for myself!" 

She rolled her eyes and took the flowers from him, then placed them in the vase with some water and sugar so they'd last longer. "Aish, you weirdo..." 

He laughed and hugged her once she'd set the flowers down, then kissed her warmly and patted her bottom. "You're welcome, honey. I'm going to do some more work, call me when dinner is ready? Or do you want me to help you?" 

"Mmm..." Miri returned his kiss and snuggled into his embrace, then replied, "No, I'll be fine, you go ahead..." 

Minseok nodded his head and hugged her tightly, then released her and walked out of the kitchen. 

Miri took a deep breath, praying to the goddess of luck that everything would be okay, and she turned back to cutting up the vegetables. 

A few minutes later, she gulped when she heard Minseok's voice. 

"KIM MIRIELLE, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!!! NOW!!!!!" 

"Shit." She hurriedly washed her hands and turned off the burners, then walked quickly to his office. Stopping just before she came into his view, she took another deep breath, plastered an innocent look on her face, then went around the corner and through the door. "Wae??" 

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?????" Minseok growled as he sat in his desk chair and looked between her and the laptop screen. 

"Eh... what do you mean?" She stayed near the door in case she felt the need to escape, but Minseok gestured for her to approach his desk and look at what he was seeing. She edged her way toward him until she was close enough to see, but not close enough for him to grab her, and she looked at the screen. And there she saw, in big, bold colors, the main website she'd been perusing. She'd forgotten that the computer had crashed while she was in the middle of shopping. Shit. "Um..." 

"Mirielle... I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, and I want honest answers." Minseok said, his voice tight as he forced himself to control his anger. "Were you using my computer to shop online?" 

The smartass part of her rose up, and before she could censor herself, her mouth said, "Well, isn't it obvious?" 

Minseok pursed his lips together and closed his eyes, forcing himself not to start screaming, then he opened his eyes and asked, "Why were you using my computer, when you have an excellent laptop of your own, and did you, by any chance, save the file I was working on before you shut down the computer?" 

Shit. 

"Well, uh... because my battery was dead, and uh... I... couldn't... um... save it..." Miri squeaked, then took a teensy-weensy step away from him, hoping he wouldn't notice. 

If sparks could shoot from people's eyes, she was pretty sure they would be doing so from his right about now, as he glared at her. "What do you mean, you couldn't?" 

"Well... um..." As she replied, Miri tried to move further away from him surreptitiously and closer to the door, but he was watching her like a hawk, and he shook his head and pointed to a spot on the carpet. 

"Stay right there, and answer me." 

"Eh... well, see... I... um... while I was in the middle of searching for something, the laptop kind of... ehm... crashed..." Miri tried offering him an apologetic little smile, but Minseok was having none of it. 

"Did I, or did I not, tell you to stay out of my office and away from my laptop while I was working on the presentation?" Minseok gripped his hands into fists and looked down at his lap, grinding his teeth while he waited for Miri's answer. 

"Well, uh... yes... but..." 

"And have I, or have I not, been working on the fucking presentation for the better part of a month now because it's vital to my business to woo this client?" He continued to stare at his lap, and Miri tried to take a step toward the door. "I told you to stay where you were. Answer me." 

"Y-Yes... but..." Miri gulped and gripped her hands in front of her belly, barely daring to breathe while she waited for his following words. 

"And yet, even though I told you not to use my laptop, and you knew how much work I've put into this presentation, you still decided it was necessary to do some shopping... and while I was out of the house, I might add, because you knew I would have told you no... so now, all of the work I've put in is lost..." Minseok finally lifted his gaze to Miri's, his eyes dark with fury. 

"But, Seokie-ah... if you'd done what Yunho keeps telling you and set up your program to auto-save, none of it would be lost..." As soon as the statement was out of her mouth, Miri knew she'd made a grave error, and now the whole situation was a thousand times worse. 

Minseok stood up from his chair and glared at her, then snarled. "Kim Mirielle... the point is not whether I followed Yunho's advice. The point is that you specifically did what I told you not to. I wasn't telling you not to use my laptop because I was controlling or stingy or mean; I was telling you that because I didn't want to lose the work I'd done. And yet... that is exactly what has happened because you couldn't be bothered to charge your own or to ask me if you could use my laptop." 

"But... you would have said no..." Miri said, then mentally facepalmed herself for more stupidness dropping from her lips. 

"Probably... although it is also possible, I would have taken the opportunity to save my work, then allowed you to use it. But you didn't give me that choice." Minseok placed his hands on his hips and frowned even more darkly. "Do you remember what I told you I would do to you if you disobeyed me?" 

Mirielle gulped again, then her eyes widened. "Seokie-ah... you weren't... you didn't mean it... right?" 

"You know me well enough by now to know that I don't joke about that... I rarely tell you what to do or not to do, but when I do, I expect you to listen to me because I have a good reason. And when you don't, there are consequences. And, you knew damned well what would happen if I found out this time... so don't act like you didn't think I was serious." 

"But..." 

"No buts. You deserve every bit of what's coming, and you know it. Now, prepare yourself." 

Ten minutes later, Mirielle was bent over and holding on to the edge of Minseok's desk with her house leggings and panties hanging around her ankles, while her hoodie had been removed and her tee-shirt had been pushed up to the middle of her back. 

"Please, Seokie-ah, I'm sorry!" Miri pleaded as she shuddered when she heard him whooshing the cane through the air, tears already standing in her eyes while she waited for her punishment to begin. 

"That sorry isn't going to bring back the hours and hours of work I did on that presentation, nor will it negate the fact that you directly went against what I'd said. And then, trying to blame it on my not setting up the laptop the way Yunho prefers. Just because I'm an idiot doesn't mean you are any less in the wrong here, and you will now pay the price." 

And so it began. Miri cried out as each line branded her cheeks, and while Minseok caned her, he scolded her. Unfortunately, he also became angrier and angrier as he thought about what she'd done and all the time he'd lost because of her impatience. 

"There was no reason why you couldn't have waited for your laptop to charge; doing your shopping was not an emergency. Honest to god, Mirielle, for someone who has a fucking degree, you act like a spoiled child sometimes! How can you be so fucking irresponsible and ridiculous? What if we had kids? Would you decide that your needs came before theirs if you wanted something badly enough? If you felt like you deserved whatever it was you wanted? Would I come home and find the children sitting in the living room eating junk food while you were taking a nap, bathing, or shopping online??!!! What if they wanted something from the kitchen? Would I come home and find one of them injured because you'd not been paying attention because you were too childish yourself to care???" 

Minseok laid the last stripe across Miri's backside, having marked her entire bottom with the stinging implement, then threw it across the room. 

"HONEST TO GOD, WOMAN, THERE ARE TIMES WHEN I DO WISH I HADN'T MET YOU! WHEN I WISH I'D MET SOMEONE MORE RESPONSIBLE, MORE MATURE, SOMEONE WITH MORE COMMON SENSE! SOMETIMES, YOU ACT LIKE A THREE-YEAR-OLD, AND I AM FUCKING SICK OF IT!!!! I AM NOT YOUR FATHER!!!!!!!!!!" He scrubbed his hands over his face while Miri remained bent over the desk, sobbing while he yelled. 

He took a deep breath, then forced his voice back to calmness, but Miri could hear the rage in it. "You know what? I can't handle this right now. I cannot understand how someone who is supposed to be my lifemate, who is supposed to support me, who knows me well enough to know when I need her to listen to me, took it upon herself to ruin what I'd worked so hard on, simply because she felt the need to shop. IT COULD HAVE FUCKING WAITED FOR YOUR GODDAMNED LAPTOP TO CHARGE!!!!" 

Minseok walked to the door and snarled, "I'm going out. I don't know when I'll be back, but I would suggest that you not be here when I return because I don't know if I'll be able to control myself." Minseok turned and left the room without another word, and a few minutes later, Miri heard the front door slam. 

She remained bent over for a little longer, almost afraid to stand up as she knew it would hurt, but she finally did, and yes, it hurt. A lot. Not only her ass but her heart. She stepped out of her leggings and panties, then walked slowly to the bedroom, hissing as each step of the staircase caused the welts on her cheeks to throb. 

A while later, when she was done with what she'd decided she needed to do, she noticed it was nearly ten o'clock at night. Minseok had been gone since just after six, and since she wasn't sure when he would be coming back, she thought it would be a good idea to make herself scarce before he did. 

Three hours later, Minseok stumbled in the door after having a taxi drop him off. He'd driven around aimlessly for a while after he'd first left the house, his mind so full of turmoil, he couldn't think of what to do to salvage the presentation. The meeting with the potential client was on Monday morning at eight o'clock in the morning. So, in less than two days, as it was Saturday now. He didn't know if he should go to the office and try to reconstruct the sales pitch, or start over, or call the client, ask if they could reschedule, and hope they didn't decline to work with Minseok's company. He'd heard about the group from some of his associates, and they were apparently difficult to please. Still, he'd been optimistic that he and Chinhwa's employees would have performed to their satisfaction. 

But now... 

It wasn't like they needed the new client, but with the way the security business was, it wouldn't do to disappoint a potential customer, as word could get around, which could hurt them. Minseok sighed and realized he was driving past one of the clubs that he and his friends had gone to on the occasions when they'd wanted a 'boy's night out'. Their wives and girlfriends were tolerant of the tradition because it only occurred once every few months, and they were able to get together and do girly things, but for right now, Minseok didn't care that he was alone; he just knew he wanted to drink. So, he pulled into the parking lot, got out of the car, and walked in, immediately ordered a shot and a beer, then found a booth to occupy. 

Finally, he'd had enough drinking and dancing, and he called a cab, planning to have Chinhwa bring him to pick up his car the next day, as he was pretty sure he wouldn't be talking to Mirielle. When he walked in the door, he noted a light on in the living room, which he assumed meant Miri was awake and waiting for him. His anger began to rise again as he stalked toward the archway, and he didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed when his wife wasn't there. And then he realized something was off, but he was just tipsy enough that he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

"Fuck it, I'm too tired to deal with this right now..." he said to himself as he walked toward the stairs. He was about ninety-nine percent positive that Miri wouldn't be sleeping in their shared bedroom, considering what he'd told her, so he wasn't too worried about having to see her yet, and when he walked into the room, he was right; she was nowhere in sight. He looked around the room, puzzled at the feeling that something was different, but again, he was too drunk and tired to wonder about it for long, so he shed his clothes and dropped into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

_**Time Skip – Sunday morning**_

"Oh, god, my head..." Minseok groaned as he slowly blinked open his eyes. "Miri-ah, will you get me some aspirin, please?" He waited for a response, and when he didn't get one, he turned his head to look toward where his wife would typically be laying, but there was no tawny-haired girl beside him. And then he remembered what had happened, and he growled, his anger suddenly ignited again. "Goddammit..." He slowly sat up, then went to the bathroom, took some aspirin, and a long, hot shower, letting the soothing water soak the aches out of his body from all the dancing he'd done the night before. 

Once he was done and dressed, he picked his clothes up from the floor, blinking in confusion when he felt a piece of paper in the pocket of his pants. He pulled it out and dropped the clothes in the hamper, then looked at the paper. On it was written a girl's name and a phone number. Who was the girl? Why did he have her number? He shrugged and threw the note in the trash, then grabbed his phone and headed down to the kitchen, not bothering to check if Miri was in the guest room on the other side of the house; as for now, he really didn't want to talk to her. 

Opening the fridge, he took out some orange juice and poured himself a glass, then sat at the kitchen counter while he checked his phone for texts or messages, somewhat surprised when nothing had come from Mirielle. Then again, he'd been pretty harsh with her, so he assumed she was lying low until he indicated he was ready to forgive her. "I'm still so fucking pissed off; I have no idea how long it will be before I'm ready... goddammit, Kim Mirielle, how the fuck could you be so stupid?" He scrolled to his Insta while he was taking a sip of his juice and barely managed to keep from spitting it all over his phone when he saw the pictures that had been posted there. On his account. Apparently by him. Of him and some girl – probably the one who'd given him her number – at the club; dancing, drinking, and... oh fuck no... he didn't remember any of that, and he didn't think he'd been drunk enough to black out. Jesu. 

He suddenly forgot about the anger and frustration he'd felt toward Miri when he realized what she'd think if she saw the pictures, and he ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs, then to the room that she'd slept in when they'd had their biggest fight. Not bothering to knock, he quickly opened the door and rushed in, then stopped dead in his tracks while he gazed around the room; his mouth dropped open in shock. Now he knew what had seemed so strange when he'd gone into the living room, then to his bedroom last night. Miri had taken everything that was hers and brought it in here. All her clothes, knick-knacks, anything that might remind him of her was here, stacked on top of each other, covering the bed, stuffed in the closet, even her jewelry. He walked toward the small dish she used for her wedding and engagement rings when she was washing her face and found both of them there, along with the necklace he'd bought her for her birthday that she'd worn every day since. 

"Fuck." He turned around and left the room, then went down to his office, intending to log onto his laptop and pull up the GPS program Yunho had loaded so that he could track Miri's phone or car, but when he turned on the light and walked to the desk, he found a thumb drive. In his wife's handwriting, written on a sticky attached to the thumb drive, were the words, 'Byeon Family Presentation.' Frowning in puzzlement, he sat down in his chair, turned on the laptop, then plugged in the USB and opened the folder. And there they were, the files for the entire presentation he'd spent so much time working on. All of them. 

He expected to find a note from Miri, telling him where she'd gone, but there was nothing. He checked his laptop; there was no email or video message, and still nothing on his phone. He tried calling her number, his eyebrows rising in surprise when he heard it ringing, then found it in the kitchen. He opened the garage door, and her car was still parked inside. 

"Where the fuck did she go?" Minseok whispered to himself.


	2. She goes to big water

Meanwhile, Mirielle was on her way to Greece. 

Anafi Island, to be exact. 

She'd gathered all of her belongings in the bedroom on the other side of the house, packed her suitcase and toiletry bag, then taken a taxi to her office, where she'd spent some time researching where to go. 

"Not anywhere in South Korea, this time," she murmured to herself, wincing as the welts that decorated her backside continued to throb. She had no idea if Minseok had returned home yet, but she'd taken his words to heart, and she was leaving. Everything he'd said repeated itself in her head in his angry voice, flaying her soul, and she cried, continually having to wipe her eyes to see the screen of her work computer. She'd considered sleeping at the office as she had before on the weekends but knew she didn't want to be found by anybody. She'd seriously fucked up. She'd caused irreparable damage to her relationship with her husband simply because she hadn't wanted to wait until her laptop was charged. It was an unconscionable misjudgment, and now her worst nightmare was coming true, and she had no-one to blame but herself. 

Yes, she'd called Yunho, and he'd sent her the whole file that Minseok had been working on – she'd talked to Yunho at one point a couple of months ago, and the two of them had decided to set up the autosave feature without Minseok's knowledge, just in case something like this had happened. She hadn't known if it worked, and she hadn't wanted to say anything to Minseok before she could contact Yunho, in case he did have to redo all of it. 

She imagined he'd be happy when he found the thumb drive. She didn't think it would make a difference in how he felt about her, as he'd made it abundantly clear when he was scolding her. She was immature and irresponsible. And would be a horrible mother. So... Minseok wouldn't be interested in having kids with her, adopted or otherwise. His words had devastated her, but she'd known they were true, and now she was going to listen to him and go. She wished she'd listened to him when he'd told her not to use his computer. Oh well, she'd known the consequences, and she'd done it anyway, so... she couldn't fault him for deciding he'd had enough of her. 

Once she'd done all of her research about where to go, needing to get somewhere where there weren't a lot of other people, requiring the solitude so she could hunker down and think about her useless life before she made a permanent decision, she'd made her plans and deleted all of the search history on her computer so that no-one could find her this time. And now, she was on a private jet – first class all the way, of course – and it had just reached altitude for the flight to Athens. Then, she'd have another six hours or so to travel to Anafi. And then she'd find the villa she'd rented. And she was paying for all of it with her own money. 

She'd done another unthinkable thing. She'd abandoned everything that would tie her to Minseok and South Korea, including her bank cards and identification with her married name, and had instead rummaged through her drawers and found the debit card that corresponded to one of the trust fund bank accounts her accountant had set up for her. She'd vowed never to touch the money after the humongous fight she and Minseok had, but now... well, she didn't have that life any longer, and she didn't want to take anything from him that wasn't hers. Yes, their paychecks were deposited in the same checking account, but... well, she'd consider what she'd contributed to that one to be his compensation for having to put up with her for so long. 

"I mean, obviously, he's been frustrated with me for a long time... why else would he have told me he isn't my father?" Mirielle sighed and sipped her apple juice while she played the scene that had happened over and over in her head. "I'll have to start thinking of myself as Mirielle Sakamoto again... I wonder if Minseok even remembers my maiden name? I doubt it. And even if he did... haha, what am I thinking? He won't be looking for me. Lisa might, but... well, I'll call her in a couple of days, so she'll know I'm okay. I seriously doubt that Minseok will be asking Chinhwa or Yunho for help this time." She sighed again and stood up, then smiled at the cabin attendant and handed her the empty glass. "I'll sleep now. Please wake me when we are an hour from landing if I am not up by then." 

The other woman nodded her head and offered a warm smile, and Miri walked to the private suite at the back of the plane, closed and locked the door, then sat in one of the chairs at the window and sobbed. After a while, she calmed herself down, prepared for bed, then crawled under the soft comforter and sheets and tried to rest. 

_**Time skip – four days later**_

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Lis..." 

"OH MY GOD, MIRI, WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN??!!! WHERE ARE YOU????!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED?????!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT, NO, MINSEOK!!!" 

"Mirielle, where are you?" Minseok's voice was quiet and calm, as though he was trying to convince her she wasn't in trouble, although she did detect a slightly more nasal tone than usual. 

Miri sighed softly and considered hanging up the phone, although since she was using a burner app, the number wouldn't be traceable. Still, she didn't want to talk to Minseok. 

"Hello, Minseok. You don't really want to know, so why ask? Is it just so Lisa will think you care?" Miri's voice was low and soft, and she sounded exhausted. Not surprising, considering she'd had literally twelve hours of sleep in the last four days, and not consecutively. 

There was a long pause, and suddenly, Lisa was back on the phone. "Miri... what did you say to Minseok, he's... jesu, I've never seen him like that... he's been worried sick... we all have been... he won't tell us what happened, he just keeps saying that he chased you away and now he doesn't think you'll come back... please promise you won't hurt yourself, Miri... please come home... where are you?" 

Miri waited until Lisa was done speaking before she replied. "I'm not going to do anything to hurt myself, I promise. And, I'm in a safe place. And..." She covered her mouth to stifle the sob that wanted to escape, then gasped, "and I don't have a home anymore... I just... I just wanted you to know I'm alive. I'll be in touch." 

"Wait!!! Mir..." 

Before Lisa could say anything else, Miri hung up the phone. 

She'd spent the last few days getting settled on Anafi, which mainly consisted of finding where to buy food and other grocery items, meeting a few of the locals who lived near where she was staying, and christening each room of her small villa with her tears. Finally, she'd worked up the courage to take the ferry to Santorini and purchase a cell phone, so she could call Lisa, as she knew her best friend would be frantically worrying about her. 

Now she'd made the call, and she could relax. Well, maybe not relax, exactly, but it was quiet here on the island, the locals were friendly, and Miri was alone. She figured she should get used to the feeling since it would be hers for the rest of her life. 

Meanwhile, Minseok sat at the table in Lisa and Chinhwa's kitchen, staring out the window at the trees in the backyard but not seeing them. Chinhwa was holding Lisa on his lap while she clung to him, sobbing over worry for her friend, and the three of them were at a loss of how to find her. 

Cue our trusty Yunho to the rescue. 

"I found her." The young man said as he sat at the kitchen table with the other three, tapping away on his laptop's keyboard. 

"What? How?? Where is she???" Minseok looked like death warmed over, while Chinhwa and Lisa didn't look much better. Yunho wasn't as bad since he hadn't been asked to help until they had exhausted all their other options and ideas. 

"It's another way we keep track of our employees when they're with our clients. She used an alias to travel to Greece." 

"An alias? I didn't even know she had one..." Minseok said, then looked at Lisa, who shrugged her shoulders. 

"Don't look at me; I didn't either." She was trying hard not to start yelling at Minseok, but from the way Chinhwa held her tightly on his lap, it looked like it was imminent. 

"Yep, Mirielle Sakamoto... I don't get why she didn't change her first name, too, though..." Yunho shrugged his shoulders, then took a sip of his coffee. "She booked a private jet; it arrived in Athens on Saturday, then as far as I can tell, she took a ferry to one of the islands." 

"That's her... that's her maiden name..." Lisa said, and Minseok nodded. 

Yunho and Chinhwa looked at Lisa and Minseok. 

"Where in Greece is she, Yunho?" Minseok asked quietly. 

"Mmm... looks like she is staying on an island called Anafi." He pulled up Google maps and did a search, and the four of them checked it out. "Well, she obviously isn't trying to blend into a big crowd; that island is not the most touristy." 

"She doesn't like big crowds," Minseok said, and Lisa nodded in agreement. 

"She never has. From what Siyeon said, her parents didn't let her do very much while she was in school, so she never got used to lots of people being around." Chinhwa looked between Lisa and Minseok. "Min... I don't know what happened this time, but it had to have been pretty bad for Miri to travel outside of South Korea to get away from you... maybe you should leave her be..." 

Minseok looked at his friend in disbelief, then shook his head. "I... I can't, Chin... if nothing else, I have to apologize to her in person... I have to see her with my own eyes and make sure she's alive and well... even if she tells me she won't come back with me, I still have to make an effort... she... she is so used to being used and abandoned... I can't let her think I meant what I said... and no, I won't go into detail about what happened, but yes, it was bad. I said some incredibly hurtful things to her, and... and again, I made her think I didn't love her. I have to prove to her that she's worth pursuing, even if she doesn't want me to do it... although to be honest, I think... I think she hopes I will... at least; I hope she does..." 

Lisa sighed and frowned at him. "You're right, she hopes you will... I've talked to her a few times about the things that happened before, and I'll be honest with you... I told her she should dump you and find someone else who won't keep breaking her heart. But she said there is no guarantee that someone else wouldn't be worse, and she would rather be hurt over and over by you or be alone than try to find anyone else. She said that no matter how badly you've treated her those few times, no matter what you'd said, in the end, you'd convinced her that you honestly didn't mean any of it, and you truly do love her. She said... she said she'd sacrifice herself for you if it came to that... because she loves you so deeply... so... yes, she wants you to save her, yet again... but Minseok... if you do anything that makes her run again... she might go somewhere that none of us can find her... so please... please don't push her away again... for all of our sakes..." Lisa stood up from Chinhwa's lap and kissed him warmly, then left the kitchen. 

_**Time Skip – A day later in Greece, on Anafi Island**_

"Hello? Excuse me, have you seen this lady?" Minseok showed Miri's picture on his phone to the middle-aged woman who was sweeping the sidewalk outside her home. 

The woman stopped sweeping, then took a good long look at Minseok before looking at his phone. She looked up at him again and studied his face, and while he knew he looked awful, he hoped he could convince her to tell him if she knew anything. 

"Please, she's my wife... I... I have to apologize to her..." He was unable to keep his eyes from filling with tears as he contemplated the possibility that Mirielle wasn't really on this island at all, and he would lose the chance to find her. 

Something in Minseok's demeanor or the sound of sincerity in his voice must have convinced the woman he was not quite as shady as he looked, as she nodded her head and pointed toward the left, then held her hand up with three fingers showing. 

"The third house that way?" He asked, also holding up three fingers and pointing to the left. 

The woman nodded her head, and Minseok bowed deeply to her, then started to turn to hurry along, but she put her hand on his arm and stopped him. Holding up her hand, she showed him the stop gesture, then held up one finger. "Wait," she said, then waited for him to acknowledge that he understood her. She nodded her head again, then turned and walked into her house, emerging a couple of minutes later with a large-ish basket on her arm, covered with a dishcloth. As she held the basket out to him, the delicious scent of freshly baked bread wafted to his nose, and even though he was unable to smell very well at the moment, he could still get enough of a whiff to feel his mouth start to water. 

She lifted the cloth and showed him the contents of the basket – a bottle of red wine, a whole loaf of sourdough bread, a few small packages wrapped in cheesecloth – the woman opened one of them, and yes, it was cheese, a small jar of homemade dolmades, another of olives stuffed with garlic, some fresh fruit, and she'd even included wine glasses, plates, and silverware. Once the woman made sure Minseok had seen everything, she placed the towel back on top and patted him gently on the arm. She looked up at the sky, then back at him and said, "Beach." 

Minseok blinked. "Bitch?" 

The woman nodded her head, then gestured toward her house. "Beach." 

Minseok frowned and shook his head. "I don't understand..." 

The woman thought about it for a moment, then took his arm and walked him a few paces toward the left so that he could see the water. She gestured toward the house he thought Miri was renting, then pointed toward the water. "Kleisidi Beach..." 

Minseok thought for a moment, then smiled and nodded his head. "Ohhh, beach! She's at the beach!" He thought that was a bit strange as the weather was chilly during this time of year, but he knew his wife well enough by now to know that she went to big water whenever she was unhappy, as the sound of the waves breaking on the sand or against the rocks soothed her. 

"Mrs. Papazoglou," the woman said, then pointed to herself. 

Minseok blinked and said, "Mrs... P." 

Mrs. Papazoglou laughed and nodded, and Minseok said, "I am Minseok." 

"Minseok," she replied, having a much easier time pronouncing his name than he had with hers since he hadn't even attempted it. "Mirielle...?" she asked, and Minseok nodded. 

"My Miri... my love... my heart..." He couldn't stop the tears that slipped from his beautiful eyes, and Mrs. Papazoglou reached up to brush them away with the pad of her thumb. 

"Kleisidi Beach." 

"Yes, Kleisidi Beach. Thank you, Mrs. P." Minseok bowed deeply to her, walked to his rental car, then drove toward the place she'd said he could find his wife. 

Mirielle was sitting on a beach blanket on the sand at the far end of the beach, wearing a pair of white jeans, black Keds, a bright red tee-shirt, and one of Minseok's black hoodies that she'd cadged from his closet before she left his house. She figured he would never miss it, and eventually, she'd get tired of wearing it, but for now, even after everything, his scent enveloped her and helped to keep her from breaking into a thousand pieces. 

As it was November, there was very little tourist activity on the island, so Miri pretty much had the beach all to herself, other than for a couple with two children who were searching for seashells and a man who was letting his dog have a run. And then Miri saw him. She'd know that walk anywhere. She blinked in confusion when she saw he was carrying a basket, and as he drew near, she said, "Hello, Minseok." 

He stopped a few feet away from her and stood where the sun would hit his back so she could look up at him without squinting. "Hello, Miri-ah. Do you mind if I join you?" 

Miri's mouth dropped open, and she gasped, "What happened to your nose??" 

For, you see, Chinhwa had finally followed through on his threat, and when Minseok had arrived at his and Lisa's house to tell them Miri had again run from him because he'd been an idiot, Chinhwa had unceremoniously decked him. Luckily, Lisa caught Minseok before he fell all the way off the porch, then she and Chinhwa had helped Minseok into the house, where she'd sat him at the kitchen counter and given him ice wrapped in a towel for him to press to his face. 

"Chinhwa happened," he replied, as he remained standing and waited for her to invite him to sit beside her. 

"Ah..." Miri sighed softly, then shook her head. "I don't mind if you join me. I suppose it was inevitable you'd show up... have you brought the papers this time?" 

Minseok sat down next to her but not too close, then placed the basket in between them. "Papers?" 

Miri was wearing dark, dark sunglasses with large round tortoiseshell frames, and she had her hair pulled back with a bright red scarf. Minseok thought she looked like a high fashion model, and he wanted badly to kiss her. But he refrained for the moment as he waited for her reply. 

"Yes, the divorce papers." Miri took the scarf off, stuffed it in the pocket of the hoodie, and let her hair fall to hide her face, then pulled her knees toward her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I assume that's why you came all this way." 

Minseok was stung by her words, but he knew he was the reason she was uttering them, and he quelled his irritation and murmured. "I don't. And it isn't." 

"Ah..." she said, then lowered her head for a moment, her shoulders shaking as she fought her emotions. When she was in control again, she lifted her head and continued to look out at the sea. "Did the client enjoy your presentation?" 

Minseok sighed softly and nodded. "They did... and they signed a five-year contract with our firm." 

"I'm glad. I... I should have told you about the autosave when Yunho set it up, so you didn't worry. I'm sorry." Miri looked away from Minseok and lifted her hand to swipe at the tears that began to slip down her cheeks and past her sunglasses. 

"Miri-ah... it is I who should apologize to you... maybe not for being angry because you did what I'd asked you not to do, but for saying all those horrible things to you. Please believe me when I tell you that you will be a wonderful mother, and I never wanted you to go away from me. I only wanted you to stay out of my sight until I knew I wouldn't be so reckless with you." Minseok reached out and gently combed his fingers through her soft hair.


	3. Anafi Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a real rental house on Anafi Island in Greece


	4. A child magnet

Suddenly, they both heard the sound of a child calling, and as they looked toward the little family that was sharing the beach with them, they saw the little girl running toward the blanket where they sat. 

"Mama, Mama! I'm giving the pretty lady my seashells!!!" Miri blinked and lifted her sunglasses from her eyes, then set them in her hair, a broad smile on her face as the small ginger-curled girl came running and launched herself toward her. Luckily, Miri had lowered her legs and caught the child, then hugged her warmly while settling her in her lap. 

"Oh, my goodness, I am so sorry... Jeannie is at the age where she thinks everyone is her friend..." 

Mirielle looked up at the woman as she stopped outside the edge of the beach blanket. "No apology necessary, I love children, and she is adorable." Miri looked at the little girl and smiled at her. “Hello, Jeannie, my name is Mirielle...” 

"Oooo, a princess!!" Jeannie replied, then held out one of her chubby little fists. "I brought you presents!" 

"Oh, presents?! I love presents!!!" Miri held out her hand with her palm up and open, and Jeannie dropped a few pretty seashells in it, then Miri made a big production of looking at each of them in turn and letting Jeannie tell her made up stories about where they came from. She looked up at the mom and laughed softly. "She certainly has an active imagination, ne? How old is she?" 

The mom chuckled and nodded her head. "She certainly does; she turned five six months ago. And this is Timothy, he's a bit more reserved, and he's eight. Say hello to the nice lady, Timmy..." 

Timmy was standing behind his father, who'd come to see what Jeannie and her mom were doing with the strangers, and as the little boy's gaze wandered over Minseok's face, then Miri's, his small mouth curved into a bashful smile. And, a moment later, Miri found herself with another child near her, as Timmy had come and plopped himself down beside her. Now, her arm was wound around Timmy's shoulders to hold him gently, and Jeannie was happily ensconced in her lap. 

"Wow... he rarely does that, even with his grandparents... you must have a child magnet." The father commented, and Mirielle smiled. 

"Thank you, that is a lovely compliment. I am Mirielle, and this is Minseok; it is pleasant to meet you." 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, as well, Mirielle and Minseok, I am Thomas, and this is Penny." 

Minseok noted that Miri didn't introduce him as her husband, but as the other couple didn't introduce themselves that way either, he tried not to make anything of it. 

"Would you like to join us? Mrs. Papazoglou, my neighbor up the hill, sent a snack down for us; we'd be happy to share." Miri lifted the towel off the basket, laughing merrily when Jeannie immediately reached for a fig, then Timmy pointed to a small peach. Minseok smiled, picked up the fruit, and offered it to the little boy, who blushed and hid partially against Miri's side but accepted the fruit, nonetheless. 

Thomas and Penny sat at the edge of the blanket, and while Jeannie and Timmy told Mirielle all about their vacation so far, Minseok chatted with the adults. They all shared the little feast among themselves until the sun had started its slide down the sky, and the breeze from the water began to be a bit more brisk than was comfortable. 

"We should be going," Penny said as she reached over to take a sleepy Jeannie from Miri's lap gently. "How long will you be staying on the island?" 

"I haven't decided yet," Miri replied, "how long will you be here?" 

Thomas smiled and stood, then picked Timmy up, as the boy was also dozey. "We're staying for another week; then it's home for us." 

Miri smiled and nodded. "Let's get together before you go, ne? Perhaps we could meet at a couple of the restaurants or down here on the beach again. You're also welcome to come by anytime; I'm renting a villa in Chora..." Miri pointed in the direction she was talking about, then tilted her head. 

"Oh, we'd love to spend more time with you two... let's exchange phone numbers; I'll call you tomorrow afternoon if that's all right?" Penny smiled as the two women exchanged phones, plugged in their numbers, then gave them back. "Have a good night; we'll talk tomorrow." 

Miri and Minseok said goodbye and watched as the little family walked away, then Miri reached into the pocket of the hoodie and pulled out the seashells that had started the small get-together. "You... you said I would be a terrible mother..." Miri barely choked out, then lifted her gaze to Minseok's, her expression full of anguish. "You said... you said you wished you hadn't met me... I... I always knew you felt that way, even though you denied it..." 

"Miri-ah, no... no, baby, I never meant it, I was angry... come here... come here, darling, shh..." Minseok pulled Miri into his lap and hugged her close, letting her cling to him as she started to wail, her face buried in the fabric of the hoodie he wore, which helped to muffle the heartbreaking sounds welling up from her throat. "You'll be a marvelous mommy... and I never, ever wish I'd met someone else... I am a monster when I'm angry, and I say horrible, nasty things, but I don't mean a single one of them... and I'm sorry I punished you so harshly, honey... shh... it's all right now, Miri-ah, I'm here, and I'll take care of your heart... my sweet, sweet wife..." 

Miri cried for a few minutes, then finally ran out of steam as exhaustion began to set in. Now that Minseok was with her and she didn't have to wonder if he'd find her, her body was giving up the fight to stay awake. 

"Sweetheart, can you walk to the car? I rented one and drove down here from the villa..." He helped Miri to her feet, then set about packing everything in the basket and folding the blanket. "Come, love, take my arm... that's a good girl... just a little farther... that's it... good girl... okay, get in, let me buckle you up... all right, off we go..." 

A short time later, they were lying in bed at the villa after having taken a shower together, and Minseok was gently rubbing Miri's still bruised bottom. "This is a very cute little place you've rented, honey... but I didn't see any charges in the bank or on the credit card..." 

Miri tensed, then gently pushed herself out of his embrace before climbing off the bed, picking up her robe to wear it, then walking toward the door. "I... I used my own money... from my trust fund... because I... because you didn't want me anymore and I didn't want to be a burden... I'm sorry..." She rested her hand on the doorknob, and Minseok sat up on the bed. 

"Miri-ah, where are you going?" 

"To... to the other bedroom... so you can... you can sleep... and you won't have to be disgusted next to me..." She opened the door, but before she could step out, he'd jumped off the bed and hurried over to her, then slid his arms around her waist to hug her warmly from behind. 

"Miri-ah... it's okay... I told you, even though you said you didn't want to use it, that I saw no real reason why you couldn't... I do consider it as compensation for what you endured growing up. You have every right to spend it all if you want... the money in those accounts may have come from sources that aren't particularly savory, but the deeds that put it there are long done... you have nothing to be ashamed of, jagiya... come back to bed, sweetie... let Daddy take care of his baby..." 

Miri turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his waist, then pressed her face to his chest and started to sob again, her words muffled against his skin. "You said... you said... you're not my father... I... I know you aren't, but... but are you sure you still want to be my Daddy? I... I don't want you to think of me as a child..." 

"Oh, my Miri-ah, I don't think of you that way... shhh... yes, I still want to be your Daddy... but only as long as you'll still be my baby... come back to bed, beautiful, I can tell you're exhausted..." He slowly coaxed her back to the bed, then cuddled her close when they were both lying naked under the covers again. "My sweet, lovely wife... If you are guilty of being immature sometimes, so am I... and honestly, you do it so rarely, I... I was so shocked that you had done something that I had specifically asked you not to, especially since I knew that you knew why I'd asked... and then when I thought I'd lost all those hours of work that I'd spent, and how badly it could have hurt the company if I'd had to ask the client to postpone the meeting... I was so angry, Miri-ah, I could barely think...and I let my mouth say the things my frustration was thinking, instead of calming myself down and talking with you like an adult..." He held her close and rubbed her sore bottom, smiling when he felt her begin to relax in his arms, even though he knew she was listening to his words. "It was almost like both of us were acting like children... and I am so, so sorry that I hurt you so badly, both physically and emotionally..." 

"It's okay, Seokie-ah," Miri whispered in reply, "I... I deserved to be punished, but... but you left... and then... then I saw some pictures on your social media, and... who was she? The girl you were making out with in the club? Is... is she better than me? Does she... does she make you happy? If... if you came to tell me that you wanted to be with her, then I..." Her words were cut off suddenly as Minseok captured her mouth with his and kissed her deeply, his gentle caresses becoming more demanding as he let his passion take over. 

He rolled her onto her back, pressed his knees between her thighs, then urged her to spread her legs for him, all the while continuing his kisses, keeping Miri from speaking and staying silent himself, until he was pressing her into the mattress with his cock buried deep inside her pussy. He moved to rest on his elbows and gazed at her face, the light from the moon shining in the window and illuminating her beautiful countenance. "Miri-ah," he whispered, "those pictures weren't real... yes, I went to a club, and I was drinking and dancing with a few different girls, but it was never anything more than that... do you remember the video that I thought was of you and another man?" He began a slow, languid rhythm, unable to keep from moaning softly as he felt her heat enveloping him. 

"Mhm," she murmured while she slid her hands up and down along his arms and sides, her white teeth flashing as she bit her bottom lip from the pure bliss of having him entwined with her. 

"It was like that... that man wasn't me, someone faked the pictures... if it happened more frequently, maybe Yunho could figure out who is creating them, but if there is any type of identification that could lead him in the right direction, he hasn't found it yet. But believe me, he is looking. I do wish you'd been in bed when I woke up the next morning, though, because my head was killing me, and I wanted you to get me an aspirin... I had thought I was still mad, but... but if you'd been there and given me the flash drive... I'd have forgiven you in a heartbeat and asked for your forgiveness, as well..." Minseok lowered his head and nuzzled the hollow of Miri's neck while she trembled for him. "I'm sorry, my Miri... I am sorry for continuing to be a pabo and hurting your precious heart... I would promise it won't happen again, but... I will never make a promise I can't keep, ever again... what I will do is try my best to make the rest of your life happy and to make sure our children know how cherished their mama is... my sweet, beautiful love... I am sorry..." 

Miri cried Minseok's name softly, her eyes filled with tears as his words soothed her heart and his touch soothed her soul, and he led her gently to her climax. When he was spent, he lay beside her and enveloped her in his embrace, and they slept until... 

"Please, Seokie-ah... please no... don't go... please..." 

Minseok awakened and looked around blearily, at first unable to understand where he was as the room was unfamiliar, but then his brain stuttered to life, and he remembered. "Miri-ah... Miri-ah, I'm not going anywhere, honey... shh... hush, now..." He petted her naked back under the warm blankets, wincing as his head was pounding from the soreness of his bruised nose. "Miri... baby..." He stopped talking when he realized she wasn't responding to him, then realized she was still asleep and having a nightmare. 

"I... I'm sorry I was bad, Seokie-ah... please don't leave me..." Suddenly, her eyes popped open, and she stared into Minseok's eyes for a long moment, then whispered, "You... you were so mad... you threw all of my belongings out of your house... you told me I was nothing... you said... you said you'd never loved me... please Seokie-ah... please... please tell me you love me... even if it's a lie and you're going to be gone when I wake up..." 

Minseok blinked, then pulled Miri close. "Miri-ah... you were dreaming... you're awake now... I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere until you're ready for me to take you home... back to our home... or anywhere else you want to go... I will go with you everywhere... and one thing I will promise... I will always come for you... no matter how far you go, no matter where... I will somehow find you and come for you... I swear it..." He held her tightly while she broke down into sobs, her warm body shuddering against his. He guessed it was close to midnight by this point, and he rubbed her back, then murmured, "Honey, are you hungry? I am, a little bit... and I think you'll feel better if you eat something, then we can come back to bed... I could make egg toast and tea if you want?" 

Miri clung to him tightly while he waited for her answer, and finally, she nodded her head, sniffling as she replied, "I'd... I'd like that, Seokie-ah... you make the best egg toast I've ever eaten..." 

He chuckled and hugged her, then nuzzled a kiss to her forehead. "It makes me happy to hear you say so, Miri-ah..." He started to slip off the bed while she released her hold of him, but as she began to come with him, he stopped her and shook his head. "No, baby, it's too chilly; stay under the covers. I'll hold you on my lap and keep you warm once we're eating, all right?" 

Miri blinked her large golden eyes at him, then nodded, although she did sit up and wrap herself in the blankets to watch him while he puttered in the kitchen area. 

"I'll make the tea first, so you can drink it and warm up while I cook the eggs..." Minseok murmured as he turned on the outside porch light, so it would illuminate the room but not be too bright. 

"Okay," Miri whispered, then sat and watched as he prepared their midnight snack. 

At one point, Minseok looked over to where Miri sat and saw tears slipping slowly down her cheeks. "Miri-ah!" He called to her softly, then went to pull her against his chest while lowering his head and kissing the top of her head. "Honey... shh... everything is okay, baby... you don't have to cry anymore..." 

"I... I don't... don't like being... being away from you... it... it hurts..." she sobbed as she pressed her face into the space between his arm and his side. 

"Ah, sweetheart, I'm here now, honey... I'm sorry I keep chasing you away, but I don't mean it... here, I need to check the food and make your tea, are you okay?" He tilted her head back and brushed his lips over her soft mouth, and she nodded. 

"I'm... I'm okay, Seokie-ah..." she hiccupped. 

He smiled at her and hugged her gently, made her a cup of tea with a little bit of cream and honey, then finished cooking their meal. A few minutes later, they were sitting at the small table with her in his lap, and he was alternately feeding her bites of the egg toast, then taking one himself, until the food was gone and they were sated. "Do you need to use the bathroom, sweetie?" He asked her, and she nodded. "All right, you go do that, and I'll wash the dishes... let me help you into your robe... there... okay, see you in a minute..." 

Afterward, the two of them were cuddled under the covers again, and Miri was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He watched her beautiful face until the moonlight no longer illuminated the bed, then closed his eyes and slept.


	5. Reconciliation

Minseok slid his fingers into Mirielle's hair and gripped it gently, a low moan issuing from his throat as she deepened her kiss. He was floating on what felt like a cloud, and she was sitting on him, her wet and hot nether petals rubbing deliciously along the length of his throbbing cock, soaking him with her nectar. He slowly opened his eyes and realized he had been dreaming only about the floating, as he was lying in the bed, but his wife was indeed doing as he'd dreamt. 

"Fuck, baby," he moaned into her mouth as he slipped one of his hands from her soft locks and rubbed it slowly down her back, "you're so fucking wet... do you need something from Daddy?" 

Mirielle purred and began sucking and licking at his neck, her voice low with desire, "Uh-huh..." 

"Mmm... honey... tell Daddy what he can do for you..." He groaned and hissed breath through his teeth when she nipped his skin, his dick jumping and pushing between her lower lips. He slid his hand further, then wrapped his other arm around Miri's waist and lifted her slightly on his body, so he could press his fingers between her cheeks and into her molten core, groaning again when he felt just how hot she was. "My god, baby, you are liquid heat... tell me what you want, sweetie..." 

Miri gasped as he slowly fucked her with his fingers, then whimpered, "Let me suck your cock, Daddy... I wanna taste your cum..." She was clinging to him and rolling her hips, facilitating his tender fingering and coating his length with her sweet juices. 

"Jesu, baby... of course, I'll let you do that... do you want to turn around so Daddy can taste you, too?" The beast in him rushed out for a moment, and he gripped her tight, slid his fingers out of her puss, and positioned her so he could thrust his cock inside, then he squeezed her ass cheeks roughly as he bucked his hips pushing himself deep. He fucked her like that for a few seconds, bouncing her up and down on his chest, then suddenly stopped and let his darker side retreat again. "Sorry, baby, but you make me lose control sometimes; you're so fucking sexy..." He slowly stroked his dick inside her, then gently withdrew and slid his fingers in again, soothing her. 

Miri had met Minseok's rougher side often enough that she wasn't entirely surprised whenever he let it out. Still, in instances like this, when it was unexpected, the effects were magnified, and when he calmed down, she was clinging to him more tightly while whimpering and moaning and had marked his neck with a couple of dark bruises. "It's okay, Daddy," she whispered when she found her voice again, "I like it when you lose control because of me..." She lifted her head and kissed him deeply again, then slowly began to kiss, suck, and lick her way down his body while he moved his hands from touching her and gripped the bedsheets. "I love you so much, Seoekie-ah," she murmured, then gently nipped one of his nipples, then the other, before lightly tweaking one between her fingertips while she suckled at the other. 

"Ah, fuck... Miri-ah... baby... I love you too..." He forced himself to keep hold of the covers so he wouldn't grab her and throw her onto her back, his breath catching in his throat as she continued to kiss and lick down his torso while lightly tweaking the tightened nubbins with her fingertips. He could feel her warm body pressing between his legs, her gorgeous breasts rubbing against his throbbing cock, a louder groan passing his lips when she squeezed her arms together slightly and let his shaft slide between the pillowy mounds. "God... yes... baby... fuck yes..." 

Miri chuckled and lightly flicked his belly button with the tip of her tongue, causing him to gasp and writhe at the ticklishness of it before she slid further down on the bed until her mouth was hovering over his dickhead. She breathed a puff of cool air over his tip, then began to kiss, suck, and lick at his entire length and his balls, teasing him and bringing moans and whimpers from his lips. He'd come to know that he could ask her to stop teasing, and she would, but he'd also learned that he loved when she did, so he endured the sweet torment for as long as he could until finally, he cracked. 

"Please, honey..." That was all he needed to say before she had opened her mouth to engulf his glans, then slowly sucked him in. She wasn't an expert at this, by any means, but what she lacked in experience, she made up for with enthusiasm, and while she sucked and licked as much of his cock as she could, she stroked the rest of his length with her warm, soft hand, interspersing that with gentle fondling of his scrotum. He'd waited until he was nearly ready to cum before he'd begged, so it wasn't long before she was rewarded for her efforts by what she'd asked him for, and he groaned when he climaxed, filling her willing mouth with his seed. 

She carefully squeezed his balls, milking him of every drop of his sperm, then slowly and carefully released him from her lips before moving to lie beside him, then snuggle close, a happy sigh whispering past her teeth. "Mmm... thank you, Daddy..." 

Minseok chuckled softly, then rolled her onto her back and pressed his legs between hers, urging her to spread her thighs so he could reciprocate. "Tell Daddy what else you want, baby..." he murmured as he lowered his head to kiss her, tasting himself on her tongue, then lifting his head to hear what she replied. 

"Lick me, Daddy..." Miri answered, then giggled when he licked her cheek with the flat of his tongue. "Oh geez, not like that!!" 

He grinned and licked her neck, smiling when she moaned softly, and asked, "Like that, then? It sounded like you liked that..." 

"Mhm... but that's not all I want, Daddy..." Miri squirmed underneath him and lifted her legs to place her feet flat on the bed on either side of his thighs so that he could feel her heat pressing against his still hard length. 

"It isn't? Hm... I wonder what else you'd like... what about this?" He kissed down her neck to her collarbone, then further until he was suckling gently at one of her nipples before he flicked out his tongue and tickled the taut pebble and caused Miri to gasp, then writhe. 

"T-That... I... I like that... t-too... oh!" Her breath hitched when he moved to perform the same treatment on the other nubbin; then she squealed when he lightly nipped each one with his teeth, her fingers slinking into his hair to tug carefully. "A-And... that... ohhhhhh..." 

He spent a delicious few moments nuzzling and teasing her breasts until Miri was trembling and softly begging him for more, and he obliged her by kissing down along her flat belly. "Is your sweet pussy wanting some loving, baby?" Minseok whispered to her as he settled himself between her legs. He slowly spread her open with his fingers, then dipped his tongue inside, tasting her nectar, before beginning the delightful task of licking her thoroughly until she was gasping his name. 

"Yes... oh god, Seokie-ah... oh... oh Daddy... I'm going to cum... yes... please... don't stop... oh... oh oh... ohhhhhhhhhh..." Miri stopped talking when she met her high, her entire body tensing as her inner muscles pulsed, while he pushed his tongue as deeply inside her depths as he could to feel the clenching. When she'd quieted again, he slowly moved to hover over her, propping himself up on his elbows while he pushed his hard dick into her pussy, grunting at her wet heat. 

"Baby... you are... so hot... and tight... I love making love with you... my beautiful Miri-ah... mmm..." Minseok took her tenderly, wanting to prolong the peaceful moments until the two of them were spent, then he rolled onto his back with her in his arms to hold her on top of him and cuddle her until they fell back to sleep. 

The next day, they called Chinhwa and Lisa to let them know Minseok had found Miri, and she was safe, and they were doing fine. "The next time you want to take a vacation, Min, just schedule it instead of making Miri sad and having to go find her..." Chinhwa said, causing both Minseok and Miri to laugh. "I'm serious!" The young man exclaimed, bringing more giggles from Miri. "Aish, fine! Well, enjoy your time off; I'll let you know if anything needs your attention." Minseok had agreed, and they'd hung up the call. 

Then, they lounged around in bed until they received a call from Penny, then they showered, dressed, and met the little family for a late afternoon supper. They spent the evening learning more about their new friends – the family were the Johnson's; they lived in Japan, although they were originally from the United States. They spoke perfect Japanese, which was why there was no problem with Miri and Minseok understanding them when they talked. Thomas was an international litigation attorney working for a large Japanese firm – Sakamoto Industries, and Penny was a stay-at-home Mom. 

When Thomas mentioned the firm he worked for, Miri and Minseok had shared a glance, but neither commented. However, when they were back at the villa later that evening, Minseok asked, "Do you think your family owns Sakamoto Industries?" 

Mirielle sighed softly and nodded her head. "I... I want to say no, but... but it would be an incredible coincidence that I unexpectedly traveled over five thousand miles and ran into someone who worked at a company that had my family name but wasn't my family... I... I guess... it's my grandfather's way of letting me know he's... watching me? I don't... I don't know..." She sat down on one of the chairs at the little table and stared at the floor, her hands clasped on her thighs, then whispered, "I'm... I'm sorry..." 

Minseok had been pacing but stopped immediately when he heard the desolate tone of Miri's voice. "Miri-ah! Honey, you have nothing to apologize for! And to be honest, I'm glad that your family is watching you... it feels more like they're making sure you're safe rather than keeping you under surveillance. And... well... the longer I've had to get used to the idea of what your family does, the less it worries me." He coaxed her off the chair, sat on it, then pulled her onto his lap and cuddled her close. "Chinhwa, Yunho, and I talked about it after everything that happened, and they explained their thoughts on why your family connections wouldn't affect our business promise." Miri curled into his arms and shivered, and Minseok kissed her temple. "It's late, and it's chilly; let's get our night clothes on and snuggle under the blankets, mmm?" 

Once they were cuddled in bed, Minseok continued speaking. "Both of them think that it could even be a boon if people were to find out about our connection." He brushed Miri's hair behind her ear, then slid his hand under the covers and rubbed her bottom, reveling in the warm softness of her plump cheeks. "Yunho did some investigating and discovered that your family had been around for ages, although Sakamoto is a new name for them. They've changed it a few times over the years, and the information isn't general knowledge, but if someone knows how to look, they can find it. Once Yunho established your family's origins, he stopped looking, as he didn't want to know anything else, nor did he want to raise any red flags. He's pretty sure they knew he was looking, and if he'd gone further, he could have jeopardized his health... literally..." 

Miri frowned, and Minseok kissed her gently. "He figures part of the reason he wasn't shut down as soon as he started poking around is because of your ties to your family... so... after I talked with them for a while, and Yunho gave Chinhwa and me the details he'd discovered, we decided that while we won't make any sort of 'official' announcement, and we won't imply that we have these connections in any way, we won't deny it if someone asks a point-blank question about your lineage. Which isn't all that likely to happen, but if it does, we'll deal with it then. So... you are free to use your money in any way you see fit." 

Miri snuggled closer, then whispered, "I want to save it for our kids, or if we need it for something... and I want to give a lot of it to some of my favorite charities... but mostly... mostly I just want to pretend it isn't there. I don't mind being part of the family, and maybe... maybe someday I'll meet them... maybe my grandfather will still be alive... I don't know... but... but I don't want to get involved in the business, so... I think I'll just keep going as I have been, and ignore it." 

Minseok chuckled and kissed her gently. "Whatever you decide is fine with me, baby... are you ready to sleep?" 

"Mhm," Miri hummed and nodded. 

"All right then, goodnight, my Miri-ah... I love you with all my heart..." 

"Goodnight, Minseokie-ah... I love you more..."

_**The End** _


End file.
